cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eridanus III
and }} Eridanus III is a large, military-style fascist state. Its primary language and ethnic group is German but there is a large minority of English-speaking Canadians. Canadians were once the majority in Eridanus before huge numbers began to flee the country, fearing the German revolts in The August Revolution. The national religion varies but the majority tends to be primarily Christian. In recent polls, 51.4% of the populace put "Christian" on their census forms while 18.6% marked Hebrew, 15.2% marked Muslim, 10.6% marked Jedi and 4.2% marked "Other". Eridanus takes a tough stance on drugs, but recent petitions and movements that push for the legalisation or at least the decriminalisation of small amounts of marijuana have been brought to the attention of the government. Right to free speech is unimpeded by the government but public protests are monitored to prevent rioting and violence within public places. Crime is extremely minimal and the government excersizes extreme measures to keep the crime within its normal parameters. The police force is a state-run division of the Eridani Armed Forces and has a firm hold on all happenings within the country. The secret police however, are separate of the army and little is known about them except that their members and hierarchy are all former members of the EAF and that their primary task seems to be to keep out foreign intelligence agencies as well as to eradicate all anti-government revolutionaries. The There is apparently a distinction between revolutions aimed at getting the current government to engage in reforms and revolutions aimed at deposing Chancellor "Commander Canuck." Outsiders and immigrants are welcomed by the constitution of Eridanus III but the population tends to view them with suspicion. Immigrants who obtain Citizen Authorisation and Identification Papers (CAIP) are still not viewed as full citizens nor are they recognized by the state and constitution as such. They do not have the right to vote or to hold office but first generation citizens (children of immigrants with CAIP's) are regarded as full citizens. The Eridani government operates in a state of secrecy internally but documents, bills and legislation are easily accessible by the general public. Some say that the Eridani Protection Syndicate (EPS, the country's secret police) are above the government in some ways but this is an unproved myth. National History Eridanus III, despite being a nation of less than a year in age, has quite a profound and rich history. The beginning of its political ideal began in 2005, with the creation of the Nation State of Nationalist Canadians, a Inoffensive Centrist Democracy which was formed around the idea that all of Canada should be united as one, into an incredibly efficient economic and military machine. Nationalist Canadians became a massive state of over 3 billion people and its goals of economic and military perfection were achieved. Yet, there was something left to be desired by a large fundamental group. Though the R&R alliance of Nation States was a small superpower at its height, it had reached its maximum potential long before that of Nationalist Canadians. So that largely militaristic fundamentalist group decided to take the step into the Cyberverse, creating the nation of Eridanus III and nominating “Commander Canuck” (call sign) for supreme leader. Not long after the creation of that Canadian state came the revolutions that plagued it. These events occurred largely during the Second Great War, which had no effect on Eridanus anyway. German revolutionaries, which carried a large minority on their back, attempted to seize power in Eridanus. Terrorist attacks from rogue movements that began to claim the lives of Eridani soldiers began to mount and though these attacks were not sanctioned by the political wing of what would become the Deutsche Freiheitpartei (German Freedom Party), the attacks continued. A mass migration of Canadians from Eridani territory began and a stunning 25% of Canadians had left the country, installing a small majority of Germans as the dominant peoples of that land. Though they had gained this power, Commander Canuck remained in command of the country through successful diplomatic talks that led to many reforms, some of which were the change from the National language from English to German, monetary units from the Canadian Dollar to the Euro and furthermore, the secondary flag would be changed to the West Germany version of the German flag. Though these reforms would change the shape of Eridanus, the people became more united than ever, Canadian and German. Its people simply accept that their government is as authoritarian as it is, most likely because of the relative safety they live in. There are, of course, regions with much turmoil and violence but the Eridani government is quite able to control the amount of bloodshed people see on the state-run TV network the Agency of Professional Writers (APW). They are centrally responsible for feeding mostly-independent news agencies the information that people see. Current Events Terrorism & Radicalism Since the takeover of German majority in both government a socio-economic politics, there has been much unrest with several small but powerful underground groups, most of which have been declared rogue terrorist groups. After the August Revolution, most of them were hunted down mercilessly by the ENMP (Eridani Nation Military Police (see below for more information)) and eventually, all the small terrorist groups were killed or merged into one of the three remaining terrorist groups: *-Army of Nationalist Canadians, an anti-German group (ANC) *-Soldaten des Reichs, a German/Canadian anti-government group (SdR) *-Deutsche Kämpfer-Brigade, an anti-Canadian group (DKBE) The ANC and the DKBE are frequently targeting each others respective civilian population and each other. Fighting sometimes breaks out in the streets of Eridani, more specifically in the Ostland region cities because of the amount of intermixed ethnic groups. While fighting amongst the radicals is quite common, it appears to be isolated to areas where there is mostly intermixed populations. These occurrences take place in Western Eridanus III in areas like Waldstaat, Ostland and Genesis Süden and are almost exclusively prone to such attacks. Because of high tensions and presence of radicals and terrorists, the EPS is suspected to operate heavily in the urban areas and are known to have reliable contacts in the more secluded areas close to the violence. The SdR is a united group of Canadian and German left wing-religious funamentalists who oppose what they see as a "rule by iron fist." Government forces and paramilitary groups loyal to Chancellor Canuck are especially prone to rather violent ambushes against patrols and for the ever present IED threat that plagues convoys of soldiers in the largely affected areas of Dörferleute and Genesis Süden where the predominant religious and political sentiment is felt. Although the presence of these radicals is significant in these regions, their influence is miniscule if any at all elsewhere in the country. Of a civilian population of more than 50,000 only about 13,500 are influenced by the religious sect that exists in these parts of Eridanus however the sentiment is extremely resilient and prominent in their daily lives so much of that small percentage has chosen to fight the government for their independence, claiming vastly different political ideals that are underepresented in the council chambers of Chancellor Canuck and that their religious beliefs set them apart from the rest of Eranidians, claiming isolation and resentment from the rest of the largely Protestant population. While these are sufficient grounds for diplomatic reasoning, the government has issued a statement claiming that resources from the area are far too essential to part ways with. Therefore, the dispute and heavy violence between various factions and forces rages on, so very close to a very wary and suspecting population not so far away. Counter-Terrorism and Anti-Radicalism in Eridanus III Because the ERF lacks the internal intelligence capabilities to operate in any major way against radicalism in affected regions, the Eridani Protection Syndicate is suspected (or rather, "unofficially confirmed by unreliable independent news broadcasts" as state by the APW) to be leading the way against the growing unrest. Counter-measures include acting off of intelligence reports aimed at cornering and eliminating high-priority targets in conjunction with the resources of the ERF, EASF and ESF and the simple car to car, door to door, building to building searches carried out by the ENMP, both of which are as reliable as countering the threat of attacks goes. All prisoners are held under EPS jurisdiction in the Mount Eridani Maximum Security Labour and Detainment Facility and are brutally tortured if uncooperative with EPS agents during questioning. Aside from that, prisoners are largely left alone until more information is required of them. Between these question periods, prisoners work in the camps' many labour facilities which include repairing civilian goods and automobiles to cooking in the mess hall for their radical counterparts. The EPS tactics, while effective, appear to be doing little to quell the violence but also do not appear to be losing. The government is currently working on new technologies that would aid in the eradication of violence in the regions. The Dawn of the R&R Shortly after its creation, Eridanus III saw a need to protect itself. Though the forces of Eridanus III had traditionally been strong, the nation itself was still weak. Therefore it sought the protection from other nations, as well as its own. Thus, Eridanus III created the R&R Alliance. Drawing its power from the Americas Army R&R boards, the alliance grew substantially, very quickly. With help from members of IRON, nations within R&R grew past 1000 strength within 12 days and were soon able to help each other rather than have someone else help them. (It was after the creation of R&R that the events of the August Revolution took place.) Eridanus III and its leader, Commander Canuck became the de facto leader of the R&R and led many experimental doctrines and structure building groups. However, after some friction between Commander Canuck and some of the other alliance members, Eridanus left the R&R for IRON. IRON taught the Eridanus leader many things, including army structure, alliance politics and recruitment policies that were widely accepted in the Cyberverse. After its stint with IRON, Eridanus returned to the R&R and brought with it some helpful reforms that helped shape the R&R to what it is today. The Eridani Armed Forces The Eridani Armed Forces is the general term that encompasses all divisions of the fighting units within Eridanus. Contained within that general term are the following divisions: * Eridani Regular Forces ** Eridani National Military Police *** Eridani Armed Forces Police * Eridani Air Force * Eridani Naval Command ** Special Naval Operations Command * Eridani Special Forces ** Spartan I's Eridani Regular Forces The ERF division is the regular forces and most widely used of all the EAF divisions. They are deployed in most conflicts before any other division and a division within the ERF, the Eridani National Military Police, serves as the national police and security force within the country as well as the formal internal military police for the EAF. Their combat training is quite good though not as extensive as other divisions such as SNOC or ESF. Its soldiers tend to be trained for only 6 months at the most, however their training is quite intense and there is often no guarantee that a recruit will live through it though the EAF has certainly put forth its best effort to quell the amount of deaths (which tends to be quite small, anyways) to near zero. The ERF was the most prominent of all forces during the August Revolution and the division was commended for heroism and bravery in the face of extreme violence from terror groups. The ERF is also the nations disaster relief force and are deployed to areas affected by flooding, hurricanes and other natural disasters. Eridani National Military Police The ENMP (abbr.) is the nations police force, which is essentially exactly the same thing as a conventional police force in any other country. The differences are that the ENMP have extensive training compared with that of a conventional police officer. Their training allows for better policing of daily activities and keeps them safer from any violence than normal training would allow. Their duties also include riot control and border patrol/customs. Though the ENMP has many arms, the organisation is run entirely by the state, with its head being Supreme General Fortsyev Draganys. The hierarchy of the ENMP is small but its heads excersize their power in moderation and they are rarely heard from. The only two prominent figures in the life of the organisation are Commander Canuck and Draganys. Eridani Armed Forces Police The EAFP operates in a similar function to the ENMP but instead of policing civilians and local affairs, they police the whole of the army. The entire justice system (excluding that of civilians) resides within this organisation. After the August Revolutions, the hierarchy was altered to include 2 heads as opposed to 1, so that both ethnic groups are represented fairly, should there be any suspicion of bias. There are no records, however, of the head of either ethnic group requiring action from their head. Eridani Air Superiority Force The Eridani Air Force (EASF) is the national air force that protects Eridanus in times of war and as well during attacks against aggressor nations. While still small, the government of Eridanus soon plans to upgrade all of its military aircraft to keep up with the potential threats that exist around it. Currently, the main-stay of the EASF is the North American F-100 Super Sabre. (4/30/2007): The EASF owns 5 of these aircraft and plans on purchasing 5 more before the planned switchover to the F35 Lightning II and F-15 Eagle plan (Eridani ASF Bill) which will oversee the switch from F-100 Super Sabre's and will allow for 1 F-15 Eagle to be purchased for every 3 F-35 Lightning II's. (Program scrapped 05/8/2007) (5/28/2007): Recent cash surplus has allowed for the EASF to scrap its older planes, both fighters and bombers to allow for more advanced aircraft. Current EASFC arsenal: *-(22) F-22 Raptor During the Third Great War, the EASF scored some devastating early victories over the skies of French Republic and Leica. The EASF Bomber Command(EASFBC) was able to successfully subdue and maintain superiority in French Republic for the duration of the war without the need for the EASF Fighter Command (EASFFC or FightCom) however, the Leican government had received support from the higher CIS Government and sued this money to revive its air force, batting the EASFFC from the skies and leaving the EASFBC totally unprotected. BOMBCOM suffered a few casualties late in the war but were not totally devastated. The current BOMBCOM holds a diverse arsenal ranging from reserve B-25 Mitchell's to the high-tech B-2 Spirit Bomber. The current staple of the EASFBC is the B-52 Stratofortress Bomber. No plans to upgrade exist although, the Eridani High Military Council has put forth a bill to request the upgrade to the B-1B Lancer Bomber once it is available. (Bill passed 11/05/2007) Current EASFBC arsenal: *-(26) Tupolev Tu-160 Eridani Naval Command Because Eridanus III is landlocked, there is really no conventional navy in terms of warships and aircraft carriers. However, there is a series of corvettes and high-tech reconnaissance ships used in SNOC operations. Special Naval Operations Command SNOC is an elite division of specialized soldiers which are trained much like a conventional marine but instead is trained for years before entering active service but are called Marines nonetheless. Currently, there exist few squads of operational Eridani Marines but what few there are hold the best operational record in all the armed forces. For 9 campaigns, fewer than 75 deaths were recorded and for all campaigns, each squad was reported that have amassed close to 200 enemy kills in total. Marines are trained in secluded, forested areas of northern Eridanus, particularly in the Donoga region. Training is said to last a total of 3 years, with each year focusing on different aspects of combat. The first years focus begins with hand to hand and unarmed combat while the second years focus is weapons training and the third year is split between refreshing both first and second year focus' and training survival techniques. Eridani Special Forces The ESF are the elite military organisation of Eridanus. Relatively little is known about the ESF and their branches, including strength, operational records and hierarchy. The only official revealed in the ESF is Hans Römer, the head of the program. While there are no official documents on the ESF's operations several myths, sprouting from the ranks of the ERF have been spread around most of them regarding "shady, savage men". They have also noted that whenever such men come back from their tasks or "patrols", "none are missing and their faces are absolutely smeared with dirt and blood...their faces are like stone, ive never seen anything like it." SPARTAN I Program The only things known about this extremely secretive program are that the spending figures are massive and that its soldiers are extremely well trained. If history is any indication, soldiers are trained from the age of 6. The only known operation in which SPARTAN's were known to operate was Operation Raining Thunder, an operation during the Third Great War which involved finding and executing high profile Eridani terrorist targets who were taking refuge in the nation of French Republic, a nation at war with Eridanus III at the time. The location of the terrorists at the time of the operations start was unknown but 4 hours later, the ERF released a statement stating that all 56 terrorist targets and 200 of their fighters had been executed. Spartans are indistinguishable from the civilian population, save from their apparently massive sizes. While they do sport the highest technology in Eridani weaponry, they are not specially armoured or anything of the sort. Their higher level of training acts as their greatest shield. Eridanus III and the Third Great War Eridanus III played an important role in the frontlines of the war on the Initiative-affiliated CIS. The initial stages of the attack were met with huge successes for the ERF, EAF and other units. After the second day of fighting, a stalemate broke out on both the Leican and French Republican fronts. The war on Eridani soil was met with some minor complications at first and later on, some very disturbing events took place and had devastating effects on the Eridani war effort. The French Republican Front When the order was given to attack, Eridanus III, the nation led by the leader of the Armed Forces of the R&R Alliance had the privilege and honour of fighting alongside the President of the R&R alliance, GoFastLeft and his nation, Racesteria. Eridani, Racesterian and Ferretopian troops crashed through French Republican defences and the defending nation was soon left with no tanks, no soldiers, no planes and little infrastructure. French Republic would remain in this stage till the end of the war. Counter attacks were usually ineffective but were still sporadic and harmful at times. About 5000 ERF casualties, most fatal, were reported from this front out of a total 20000 deployed. Operation Raining Thunder Declassified documents from the EAF specify that the 60 SPARTAN I soldiers from the Delta Class were sent behind enemy lines with the cover of intense bombing strikes EASF around the target to neutralize and destroy the leaders and main bodyguard units of the now-defunct Eridani terrorist group Eridani Socialist Warriors Front, an extremely powerful left-wing, anti-German group. The documents specify that all 250+ targets were killed and their equipment destroyed. Leican Front The Leican front was by far the most brutal for all the Eridani Armed Forces. The fighting was bitter and tough and not much was achieved in the latter part of the war. Although the number of KIA's on the offensive side of the Leican front were less than that of the French Republican front, the defensive casualties from the war fought in Eridani cities were devastating. While only 3000 fatal casualties were recorded from Eridani offensives, more than 9000 were recorded in the defense of Eridani territory. The most brutal fighting came from the Waldmitte region and more specifically in the peaceful city of Diresville, a German-Canadian city generally known for have little or no ethnic disputes. Of more than 15,000 soldiers dedicated to the defense of the region, few came back unscathed. The city remains the way the war destroyed it and it is now a monument to the defense of the city. The offensives on Leican soil were initially very successful and several key objectives were captured on the outskirts of 3 major Leican cities. However, due to complications in the weather, communications and orders from top SPHERE officials, the following offensives aimed at capturing the cities were met with heavy resistance and street fighting slowed armour advances in to the city and caught ERF soldiers in narrow corridors taking heavy fire. This would be the story of the Leican front until peace time was once again reached. Eridani Front Eridanus itself was hit very hard by the war. Although no major military-industrial complexes were hit, several urban centers were devastated, causing the mass exodus of its citizens to the Eridani capitol where the government set up well planned refugee programs and the populace was kept reasonably satisfied for the duration of the war. The majority of the fighting took place in 3 major cities; Diresville, Kanukstun and Lakeborough. Because Kanukstun and Lakeborough lie far from the capitol, Genesis City, with many other well defended cities between them, less intense fighting took place at these places. However, Diresville lies a mere 68.4 kilometers from the eastern outskirts of the city and the city itself has a fully functional military airfield that could have been used to launch bombing campaigns against the Eridani capitol. The fighting became so intense at the battle's height that Commander Canuck, leader of the Eridani nation, arrived by full military convoy and under the cover of darkness to take command of the Eridani Forces in the region. Though the fighting remained bitter and intense, the cities front lines were more solidly established and the defense of the Zeugen Sie Deutschland Airfield was consolidated to prevent its capture from Leican forces. Towards the end of the war, battered Leican forces were being pushed back to the outskirts of the city in the west but the ERF's advances would be stalled by reinforcements from various nations bearing the battle standard of \m/. From here, battles were fought by soldiers taking pot-shots at each other and the end of the battle was symbolised by the constant strafing of the Leican frontlines by EASF, which would in turn have negative effects on the psychology of soldiers close to the bombings. Several reports of shellshock were filed by military surgeons and civilian medical facilities.